The Road To Redemption
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Over five years of struggling to survive, Oliver has been through it all. He has seen the lives of his friends & family end in front of him, & has even come close to death himself. He has seen the worst of humanity & admitted that he too, is the worst of humanity. What does this mean now moving forward? Can Oliver come back from this? Can he manage to put the killer behind him?


**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 5.**

 _Italics - unlined = Oliver's Flashbacks_

 _ **bold italics = Oliver Hallucinating**_

* * *

 **"My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade, to them I'm Oliver Queen. To the rest of Starling city, I am someone else. I am... something else."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - 144 Hours of Torture **

Six days.

144 hours of non-stop torture and abuse was how long Oliver had been held a captive prisoner at the hands of his trusted DA known as Adrian Chase, but more recently the man also known as Prometheus. in 144 hours, Oliver had been held under water continually for 140 seconds, then been beaten and battered before Chase had decided to up the ante on the his cruel and sadistic torture methods. He had already tried broken Oliver down phsyically now Oliver could only help but wonder what it was this crazed madman had only planned to do next.

After what seemed like an eternity, Oliver once again sat on his knees alone in the chamber. His hands were still tightly bound to a chain of rope that would only stretch so far if he tried to make an attempt to move.

His body was already covered in old wounds from all the five years he had struggled to survive, and it was only a matter of time before new wounds would make their mark on his battered body. Lifting his head up to adjust to his surroundings, there was a set of footsteps that had reached his ears as the appearance of Adrian once again made his presence known to Oliver. This time however, he had someone with him. Someone Oliver knew as his former teamate Evelyn Sharp.

"What did you do to her?" Oliver asked in shock at seeing Evelyn's terrified frame. Her long dark hair was a mess and there seemed to be dark circles beneath her eyes as though she hadn't slept in weeks. "I made her more… compliant." Adrian answered briefly as he pushed Evelyn into the cell. Oliver then rose to his feet and held his ground as Adrian walked over toward him and punched him right in the gut. Oliver groaned and slumped forward coughed and gagging for breath as the wind was knocked right out of him. "Get up. Give yourself a chance." Adrian ordered while tossing out a silver blade on the ground toward Oliver.

"I'm not gonna fight her." Oliver replied as he struggled to stand upright again, while looking at Chase in disbelief.

Adrian shook his head as if it was obvious and replied, "I don't want you to fight her. I want you to kill her." Oliver's face at this point seem to be full of fear and disbelief. He had been through killing people before, but he couldn't really find it within himself to harm a fellow ally could he? "I'm gonna leave now." Adrian said turning now to leave the two of them alone in the cell. "When I come back, either she's killed you and I let her go… or you kill her and I let you go."

"No. Neither one of those things is gonna happen." Oliver growled, Evelyn hadn't looked up since she was pushed in, but now, she glanced at Oliver."If you don't kill her, you're gonna watch me torture her, and snap her neck, when I'm done." Adrian growled.

"Adrian!" Oliver screamed, "What is the point of this?!"

"You seem to be having a little bit of trouble figuring out what your secret is." Adrian said cryptically. "I thought this might remind you. Good luck." Adrian leaves and the door buzzed closed behind him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Oliver." Evelyn cried, picking up the blade, "I can't take another day here."

"Evely-Evelyn Hey, look at me." Oliver reasoned, breathless, "Listen to me. I need you to-to bring the knife over here. I want you to get me out of these things. And when he comes back…" Oliver gasped, "We will ambush him."

"No, we can't beat him." Evelyn sobbed "I didn't know what I was buying into when I sided with him, but I…" Evelyn sniffled

"It's ok. I forgive you." Oliver said feeling bad for her, "Together, we can get through this."

Evelyn shook her head, "I'm dead. That's all he kept telling me- I'm dead because I was a part of your life." Oliver sighed, this was his fault, she suffered because of him.

"Uh, would you bring me the knife? Bring me the knife and I can save us." Oliver pleaded

"No!" Evelyn shot towards him, knife in her hands. Oliver took it from her grasp and knocked her down to the concrete floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said as Evelyn whimpered. The door buzzed open again as Adrian suddenly returned.

"Oh, my g- come on! Are we serious? Oliver, what are you trying to prove, man? Evelyn betrayed you." Adrian growled, "You've killed people for less."

"I'm not gonna kill her." Oliver sighed, "I won't. Just let her go."

Adrian grabbed a fistful of the teen's hair and pulled her into his arms, wrapping one under her neck and another fishing in his pocket, finding an item that looked sharp, and painful.

"You just keep forgetting what I told you would happen if you didn't kill her."

"Adrian, listen to me, please, ok? You have made your point." Oliver begged as he pressed the drill-like tool onto Evelyn's pale skin as she sobbed, in terror.

"Confess, Oliver! Tell me your secret!" Adrian yelled, making Evelyn cry harder.

"I don't know what you want from me!" Oliver screamed back.

"I want you to tell me what you've been too afraid to tell your sister, Felicity, Diggle." Adrian pressed the tool harder into the girl's skin, drawing blood, "Tell me!" Evelyn screamed as he twisted it into her cheek

"I don't know! I don't…" Oliver was afraid, for Evelyn and both of their lives.

"Wrong answer." Adrian practically stabbed the thing into Evelyn's shoulder, producing a shrill shriek from her as he twisted it deeper into her flesh, one, two, three and four times, Evelyn barely had time to react before even more pain hit, in wave after wave.

"Stop! No, Stop!" Oliver yelled, trying to move forward despite the restraints on his wrists still keeping him in place. He could then only watch in horror as Adrien ripped out the tool and plunged an arrow right through Evelyn's leg, the sharp point coming out the other side. Evelyn gasped, eyes wide and flaring with pain. Adrian's eyes flashed then to Oliver with a look of sadistic pleasure, almost as if he was enjoying seeing Oliver becoming broken. "Last chance Oliver." Adrian said still holding a terrified and trembling Evelyn in one of his arms as she whimpered in horror.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you want me to say." Oliver said his voice slightly breaking in misery. "Please, just let Evelyn go." Adrian shook his head in response. "I'm afraid I just can't do that Oliver." He replied as Oliver shook his head in disbelief. "Why? Why not? What the hell do you want from me?" He was on the verge of breaking down as flashbacks of his mother's murder at the hands of Slade Wilson filled up in his weary brain.

"I'm not the one that's holding her life in my hands Oliver." Adrian replied as Evelyn's eyes full of terror and pain squeezed shut as she let out soft whimpers of agony. "Only you have the power to free her from her torment Oliver. You hold her life in your hands. All you have to do is admit to me your deepest secret."

* * *

Oliver's breath momentarilly caught in his throat as his eyes widened in horror. His body shuddered as he inhaked a deep shuddering breath as his eyes then turned toward Evelyn. "You're going to be okay." He said softly. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

"Enough with all the promises Oliver." Adrian grumbled. "I'm getting imaptient. Either you tell me what I want to hear in the next five seconds or she dies."

Oliver shook his head and Andrian grumbled in irritation. "So that's how this is going to be then? Your going to be selfish?" Oliver's eyes widened in shock. "Please Adrain, don't do this." He pleaded in desperation. "I already told you Oliver, You were the only one who could set her free from her misery, and you decided to let her down instead."

Oliver sank to his knees and could only watch in horror as Adrian took out another arrow and this time plunged it deep into Evelyn's chest causing her to cry out in horrible unspeakable agony.

Adrian grumbled in irritation as he dropped Evelyn's battered body to the floor and left the room, not even bothering this time to lock the doors. Oliver knelt by the whimpering teen, who bleed from the wound above her heart and below her knee.

"Sorry Oliver." Evelyn whmpered out in pain while squeezing her eyes shut, "I'm so sorry." Tears filled up in her eyes as she began to cry. "I never meant for things to go as far as they did."

"Stop," Oliver said gently. "I'm getting you out of here. I'll get you safe." Oliver saw signs of previous torture on her face, and there was probably more under her sweater and leggings. Evelyn whimpered in pain again as she shook her head. "It's too late." She said this time her voice almost as soft as a whisper. "Just leave me here. Soon I'll be with my family. Soon I won't be alone anymore."

Oliver shook his head. "You were never alone Evelyn." He replied his voice range matching hers to that of almost a whisper as he looked around the dank room. Setting eyes on a pile of white fabrics in a corner he walked over toward the pile despite the length of the chains just bearly reaching it. Grabbing all the fabrics he could get, he then walked over toward Evelyn and gently wrapped the cloths over her injuries.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked weakly as her body started to become pale. "I betrayed you. I helped give your identity to Adrian. Why are you helping me after everything I put you through?"

"Because I wouldn't be where I am today If I just gave up." Oliver replied softly as he then walked over toward the silver blade Adrian had left inside the cell and began to use the blade to break free of the chains. It had seemed almost like a lifetime of torment before the chains had finally gotten damaged enough to the point Oliver could finally break free, and once he had done so he then walked gingerly over toward Evelyn and lifted her into his arms.

"Oliver, I can walk." She argued. "Not with that leg, you aren't." Oliver argued as he began carrying her, weakly back to the cave, where Felicity and Diggle met them.

"Oliver!" Was Felicity's initial reaction, then she once she saw Evelyn, her eaction went from surprise to even more surprise mixed with disdain."Woah, what's she doing here?"

"She's not a traitor, she was simply another victim of Prometheus's rage." Oliver explained, setting her down on a metal table, "Digg, can I get some alcohol and bandages? And a needle and thread, too."

While Digg hurried to get the supplies, Oliver broke the Arrow sticking out from Evelyn's leg, and with the bandages requested, he covered the broken side and pulled the remaining part of the stick out. Evelyn cried out, Felicity stroked the girl's hair from her face. Oliver stopped the bleeding while Digg looked at her gapping puncture in her shoulder.

"Stitches can wait a bit on her leg, her shoulder and the wound on her chest is my concern right now." Oliver said, "Felicity, do we have any anesthetic?"

"Yep." Felicity chirped, running to retrieve the product. Oliver put pressure on the wound and administered the shot. He stitched her up quickly and put gauze on it. Then went to work on her leg.

"The bleeding has slowed, but not enough, I can't see the skin with all this blood. Felicity?" Oliver said desperately.

"I've got a med, it could help clot it faster."

"Could?" Oliver said as Evelyn drifted out of consciousness.

"It's not made for kids her age, her body could reject it, and severely damage her immune system, and who knows what else."

"Okay. Let's try and clean it up enough so I can get it cleaned and stitched up." Oliver grumbled, Felicity nodded and she and Digg went to work on keeping the blood out from Oliver's way. He managed to get some sloppy stitches in either side of her leg, and wrapped it with cotton and gauze, then got the dry plaster cast bandages and put them on, like a cast, around it.

By the time they finished, Evelyn was only half awake. "Thank you." She muttered weakly as tears filled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Oliver stroked a free-falling tear from her cheek and wiped away the sweat on her brow with a damp cloth.

"No thanks needed, I did what I saw was right. You're safe now, Evelyn." Oliver replied softly. With his own body bloodied and bruised, Oliver now had time to admire Chase's handiwork to himself. "Oliver? Oh, my God" Felicity said, horrified at seeing the abuse he's been put through. "Chase had me." Oliver said while gritting his teeth in a wince of pain as it finally had started to hit him. "And he let me go."

"Go slow, man." Diggle said softly. "It's over" Oliver said, tiredly. Mostly just to remind himself, he was no longer being held captive. "Oliver, we're gonna get this son of a bitch for whatever he did to you." Diggle said."I know but I'm not worried about that right now" Oliver said. "Why did he let you go?" Felicity asked. Oliver shook his head. "I'm not so sure if that was part of his plan or not, but regardless of that fact of the matter is that we got Evelyn back, and that she's safe."

"I'm not so sure about that." Diggle said crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean what if this all still apart of Chase's plan?" Oliver shook his head at John's concerns. "I know this isn't apart of Adrian's plan." He insisted. "If it was, he would've just killed her right then and there, but instead he chose to let her suffer. He chose to let Evelyn suffer in agony because of me."

"So what do we do now?" Felicity asked. "I mean who knows how many others he could go after to use them against you Oliver. He's already gone after Susan, and now to Evelyn. I mean, what if he goes after Thea next?" Oliver shook his head. "He's not going to get to anyone else." He said his voice laced with newfound determinaton. "Because I'm going to put a stop to him. Once and for all."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope this worked out for the first part and I hope you are looking forward to the next part of the season as much as I am. I hope that Oliver can put a stop to Adrian's messed up plans before he loses everyone close to him. Stay tuned to find out more as to what happens next...Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


End file.
